First Night
by Lucifionne
Summary: malam pertamanya SasuSaku. :D . bisa dibilang prequelnya The devil's falling in Love. warning: tidak Implisit lemon. Dont like? dont read :


**First Night**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Rated : M -1****st**** rated m-**

**~SasuSaku~**

**Warning : Mungkin OOC, AU, Implisit Lemon**, ini rated M pertama saya. Maaf jika sangat buruk dan kata-katanya hancur. Typo, Gaje. Dll.

Dalam rangka kejiwaan (?) saya yang sedang stress, saya mencoba membuat fic dewasa (hahahah), jadi kalau tidak berkenan—mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku sayaaaaaaaaanng kalian :D.

* * *

Satu per satu tamu mulai meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang sempat dipadati banyak orang beberapa saat yang lalu. Mulai dari kalangan pebisnis terkenal, pejabat-pejabat Negara, sahabat-sahabat keluarga, kolega, bahkan wartawan yang berburu gambar-gambar dari moment bahagia bungsu Uchiha malam ini. Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga terkenal-terkaya dan berpengaruh di Konoha. Jadi wajar jika dimalam yang sangat berbahagia ini, banyak orang yang ingin mengetahui lebih dalam apa yang terjadi disini.

Uchiha Sasuke—anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, baginya… mungkin malam ini adalah malam terindah untuknya. Kenapa? Karena mulai hari ini dia bukanlah anak kecil yang hidup dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya dimalam hari, bukan lagi remaja yang menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk menonton bola hingga pagi. Tapi mulai malam ini… dia akan menjadi seorang suami dari Haruno Sakura—istrinya.

Malam ini, dia telah memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, gadis yang diam-diam dia cintai sejak kecil, gadis yang sulit dia dapatkan karena banyaknya saingan . dan satu-satunya gadis, yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu, atau sedingin es itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" Tanya Mikoto yang keheranan melihat anak dan menantunya ini masih berada diruang tamu yang penuh dengan hiasan dinding ini.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Sasuke gugup. Hmmm... sejak kapan Sasuke gugup begini.

"Kalau begitu, sana! Bawa istrimu kekamar kalian," Goda Itachi sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Heh, diam kau!" ucap Sasuke

"Sudah, jangan ngambek begitu," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke yang masih dibalut Jas putih.

"Hmm... Ibu kesana dulu ya, sukses buat malam pertamanya!" ucap Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya-lalu pergi menuju Fugaku yang masih berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Hah, kalau begitu... aku juga permisi." ucap Itachi lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Dan Sasuke, jangan terlalu kasar ya!" ucap Itachi lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Baginya, itu sesuatu yang lucu. Sedangkan Sasuke, menurutnya itu hal yan kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

Hening.

"Ehnn..." Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehn... sa-sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Sakura disertai blushing.

"Kau tidak sabar sudah ingin mulai?" Goda Sasuke disertai seringai mesumnya.

"Ti-tidak. AKu cuma... ehn... ingin lihat kamar baru kita." Jawab Sakura

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" jawab Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura pelan.

_'Huh, Sasuke gak romantis, kok aku gak digendong sih. Huh!'_ batin Sakura kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya-membuat Sakura menabrak punggungnya. "Aduh... Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"Ehn... kau tidak berat 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja tidak! Kau lihat tidak tubuhku kecil begini!"

"Hmm... baiklah!" Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura, dan saat ini benar-benar dikatakan _Bridal Style_. "Hmm... memang tidak berat!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura hanya bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak lebih merah dari ini. Benar-benar harapan yang terwujud.

* * *

Sekitar beberapa menit, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada digendongannya telah sampai didepan sebuah kamar. Dipintu itu terdapa kertas berwarna putih yang bertuliskan _'Adikku, kau sudah besar, puaskan iparku ya! hahaha'_ sudah pasti itu memo dari Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu. Dan Saat pintu terbuka...

Tampaklah kamar mewah dengan dekorasi yang sangat romantis. Kasur berukuran king size yang biasanya tampak biasa-biasa saja, kini dihiasi dengan spring bed berwarna pink muda bercorak bunga-bunga ringan-tidak tampak norak. Selain itu, dimeja yang tersedia. Terdapat lilin tersusun rapi dan Indahnya. Bahkan terdapat kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang sengaja dihamburkan kelantai dan diatas kasur. Penerangan yang tidak begitu terang, benar-benar membuat kamar ini sangat nyaman untuk malam pertama pengantin baru satu ini.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura keatas kasur, meletakkannya dengan pelan. Tak ingin Mengecewakan istri tercintanya ini. Setelah itu, Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura, mengusap lembut kulit wajah Sakura yang sangat mulus. Menyentuh semua permukaan tubuh Sakura yang masih dilapisi gaun pengantin ini. Emerald dan Onyx saling bertatapan. makin dekat dan makin dekat, hingga batasnya... Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir ranum sang istri. Mengulumnya lembut, membagi rasa hangat dengan perlahan. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mngakhiri ciuman pembukanya. Dan bibir mereka telah basah.

Sasuke mulai membuka jasnya, pada saat dia akan membuka gaun Sakura, Sakura menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehn... bagaimana... kalau kita bersih-bersih dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah," Sasuke bergerak mundur menjauhi Sakura. "Aku duluan," ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

_'Aduh, aku deg-degan sekali!'_ batin Sakura.

* * *

Sekitar 10 menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi handuk dibagian vitalnya. Sakura yang melihat bentuk tubuh sempurna Sasuke itu, hanya bisa meneguk liurnya. Bahkan Sakura masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa pria sempurna didepannya itu adalah suaminya.

"Eh, gi-giliranku!" Sakura langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Sekita 20 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sengaja memperlama mandinya, berharap Sasuke segera tertidur. Sehingga malam pertama mereka, tidak dilakukan sekarang.

Tapi, sepertinya Sakura salah, buktinya ketika dia keluar... Sasuke masih duduk ditepi kasur. Menatapnya lembut.

"Ka-kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura

"TIdur? Kita akan melakukannya kan?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa." jawab Sakura. sambil mengeratkan ikatan jubah mandinya. Lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

Lama mereka terdiam. Ya... mereka bingung mau mulai dari mana dulu. :))

perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Lalu dipandangi wajah wanita dipelukannya itu. "Aku, mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke,"

Perlahan, Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Semakin dekat, dan sangat dekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Hingga dia dapat merasakan sensasi lembut nan hangat dibibirnnya. Ya, Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Sakura tak mampu membendung perasaannya, tangannya dilingkarkan keleher Sasuke. Sedikit menarik kepala Sasuke, membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih terasa. Lebih dan lebih. Hingga mereka saling beradu dalam gua yang saling bertemu itu. Saling menikmati, detik-detik nikmat ini.

Berakhir, ciuman itu berakhir mengingat oksigen yang telah habis. Belum sempat Sakura bernafas lega, Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura dikasur. Lalu memposisikan tubuhnya diatas sang istri. Dapat dilihat Sakura dengan jelas, wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang lebih dari tampan ini. Tangan hangat Sasuke bergerak pelan membelai pipi Sakura. Leher, hingga bagian tali pengikat jubah mandi Sakura. perlahan dilepaskannya ikatan itu. Dan saat terbuka, tampaklah sesuatu terindah didaerah dada Sakura. pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. dibelainya pelan, bahkan sedikit dikecupnya dibagian puncak bukit itu. Sakura hanya bisa menikmati sentuhan nikmat dari Sasuke. Bahkan mulai terdengar desahan dari bibir Sakura.

"Enghh.. Sa-sukhhee.."

Desahan Sakura, terdengar bagaikan nyanyian merdu ditelinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan segala. Sasuke semakin berani menyentuh tubuh Sakura yang saat ini tanpa ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Begitu indah dimata Sasuke. Diciuminya bagian leher Sakura, membasahinya dengan lidahnya. Menikmati tiap inchi kulit mulus Sakura. Jemari Sasuke tak berhenti membelai pelan dada Sakura. Membelainya dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Sakura...?"

"Enghh.. a-apa?'

"Kau siap melakukannya?"

"Apapun.. engh... untukmu. Aku siap." jawab Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki Sakura.

"Kalau aku berlebihan, ingatkan aku ya?" Ucap Sasuke

"Iya,"

Dirapikannya rambut sang istri, dikecupnya pelan bibir ranum itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mampu menutup matanya. Bersiap-siap akan rasa sakit yang akan menyerangnya dibawah sana. Tapi setidaknya, sasuke akan mengobati rasa sakit itu dengan belaian lembutnya disekita dada, dan ciuman hangatnya.

"ennghh..." Sakura melenguh. Menahan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "A-auuw...!" jerit pelan Sakura saat merasakan sesuatu menyusup masuk dalam daerah kewanitaannya. Bahkan air mata dengan jelas mengalir dipipinya.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin Sakura tersakiti lebih dari ini. Diusapnya pelan wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi peluh. Dikecupnya pelan leher Sakura. "terlalu sakit?" gumam Sasuke

Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil meremas kasur-yang menjadi alas kenikmatan mereka malam ini.

"Maaf ya," ucap Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya, rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang. jeritan Sakura berganti menjadi desahan nikmat yang sangat indah ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke memulai gerakannya, gerakan pelan namun menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang sama sekali tak pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa nikmat yang tak ingin diakhirinya.

"Enghh... Sa-suke..."

Sakura terus mendesahkan nama suaminya ini, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat, menambah kecepatan gerakannya pada Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan Sasuke.

Terus... dan terus, Sasuke memuaskan Sakura dengan gerakan-gerakan teraturnya-yang telah lebih dari dua jam dilaakukannya non stop.

"Akhh!" Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh polos Sakura. "Sakura... su-sudah saatnya," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya ditubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat, tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskannya. "A-aku, siap..." gumam Sakura.

Dan tak lama kemudian, rasa geli membanjiri diri Sakura. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu dengan pelan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sakura hanya menggelinjang geli, tak mampu melakukan apapun. Pasrah menerima apapun yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, menciumi aroma tubuh Sakura dan sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

Sasuke bergerak kesamping tubuh Sakura. Dibelainya pelan rambut pink itu, lalu ditariknya tubuh Sakura-hingga berada didalam pelukannya.

"Sakura, aku mecintaimu," Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Sasuke." ucap sakura. Lalu bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Sebagai penutup malam yang indah ini.

* * *

**Selesai.

* * *

**

**Hmm... Implisit kan? saya gak mau buat yg hot-hot (gag bisa sih sebenarnya :)).**

**yasudah, anggap aja ni endingnya fic _the devil's falling in Love_ (promosi!), itu kan rated T, jadi gak mungkin ada lemonnya XDDD.**

**Maaf kalau fic ini ... buruk. Yahh, seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Saya dalam keadaan banyak masalah. Jadi mungkin ini fic terakhir yang saya publish k FFn. Dan mengapdet fic yang lain juga mungkin masih lama. Tapi... mungkin lebih cepat, kalo saya sudah normal- Tapi saya gag gila yaa! xDDD hehehe..**

**yasudah, makasih udah mau baca. :)**

**review?  
**


End file.
